Las Midofantasticas Midoaventuras de Midorikawa
by Daxen
Summary: Narrado de una manera bastante extraña Las asombrosas aventuras de un joven llamado Midorikawa que tal vez no tenga nada mejor que hacer que volverse amigo de una fria hiena artica. (no pairing)


ADVERTENCIA  
Este fanfic es con la intención de hacer reír, obviamente no cumple su objetivo pero hace un buen intento. Si tiene una imagen sería de Midorikawa aqui no existe. Esto llega a ser aburrido y penoso. Ni su autor sabia que estaba pensando con todo esto.

Puede llegar a confundir.

Sin mas. Gracias.

 **Las Midofantásticas Midoaventuras de Midorikawa. Con su fiel hiena ártica.**

Bien, es confuso narrar todo esto desde mi perspectiva, pero creo que no hay mejor forma de hacerlo, debería de empezar por cómo me metí en este gran lío, pero siento que moriré antes de hacerlo bien, no es que exagere, pero me pone algo nervioso ¡estar a punto de saltar de un maldito helicóptero! Como sea, si voy a comenzar a narrar la última semana de mi vida, será así;

Lunes.

¿No han sentido que las horas se vuelven más lentas conforme avanza la clase? Pues yo no siento que la maldita clase avance, quiero salir corriendo de aquí a mi casa aunque a la cafetería no suena mala idea... ¿a la cafetería? ¿Todos de acuerdo? Yo voto por que sí, aunque mi presupuesto para comida bajara ayer despues de pararme a comer en aquel restaurante de comida extranjera, prometí que ahorraría pero teniendo tantas opciones es difícil. De cualquier forma, no me queda de otra más que esperar y ver el reloj mientras que el profesor dicta...o escribe o lee ¿qué demonios hace? O cierto, mirándome con el ceño fruncido...espera ¿mirándome?

-Al parecer, su compañero Midorikawa sabe de memoria la clase, así que él pasara a exponerla-

¡No! ¿En qué materia estamos? ¿Matemáticas, física, química? El profesor sigue ahí, mirándome y ni siquiera sé que decir, ahora me siento apenado de que todos se rían ¡ya se! Me fijare en el libro...demonios, ni siquiera saque el libro, está hecho, moriré aquí mismo, ante la burla y el enojo de todos. Oh por dios, siento mis mejillas calientes ¡no puedo sonrojarme ahora! No, no, no, no, no, piensa en otra cosa ¡como los perros! Oh, esos malditos perros derrocharon la basura por todo el lugar.

-¿y bien?- por favor, deje de insistir, debería saber que no se nada y que no lo escuchaba, desearía tener el valor para decirle eso.

-Profesor, si me permite, es su deber dar la clase aun así un simple alumno no preste atención- ¡gracias! ¿Cómo se llamaba? Esta persona de cabello blanco...que siempre parece que trama algo y le da miedo a todos ¿Fuusuke? Algo así era... ¡ja! El profesor no puede debatir con eso, ahora se aleja, te amo chico del cabello blanco. -sugiero que sea retirado del aula- ¡¿qué?! ¡No! ¿A dónde iré si lo hace? Te odio chico del cabello blanco.

-Bien, los dos afuera- ¿los dos? Creo que eso pasa cuando tienes una boca muy grande, despues de todo no me iré solo, en tu cara chico del cabello blanco.

Wow, el pasillo se ve muy solitario, siempre está repleto de personas y ahora hasta puedo ver el suelo. ¿A dónde va el chico de cabello blanco? ¿Piensa dejarme aquí?

-¡Hey, espera!- camina muy rápido, estoy cansado pero de ninguna forma lo dejare irse sin mí. Estamos juntos en esto.

-¿qué es lo que quieres? Por tu culpa perderé una clase- ¿¡mi culpa!? Si el habló cuando nadie lo invito a la conversación, como odio a este chico.

-Por tu culpa me dejaron fuera de clases- ¡Ja, Te gane niño bonito! Hey, espérame ¿quién te crees? ¿Flash? ¿Spirit gonzales? ¿El corre caminos? - ¡espérame!

-¡no! ¡Déjame en paz!- parece bastante enojado...algún día se tiene que acabar este maldito pasillo.

-ahora eres Rápido y furioso- ¡no! ¡Lo dije en voz alta! Ahora no sé porque se detuvo, debió de entender mi mal chiste, creo que ahora quiere matarme.

¿Que? Se está...riendo, pensé que no podía hacerlo, que su rostro se quedaría siempre neutral o molesto, pero se ríe... ¿habrá sido mi broma? Que linda risa, como la de una hiena...tal vez dos.

-Eres un idiota- olvídalo, tienes una horrible risa, se le confunde con un rechinido, es una risa malvada, bestia sin corazón. Si antes estaba riendo y ahora regresa a congelarme con su tono de voz, no sé qué pensar -cafetería- ¿espera que lo entienda con una sola palabra? Uh, Genial, él paga.

En el largo menú de la cafetería solo me gusta la hamburguesa, no la vegetariana, que asco, no quiero una ensalada con pan, aunque mi compañero no piense lo mismo ¿hace falta decir que estamos sentados en la misma mesa? Nunca me había sentado con alguien, esto es genial, aunque su ensalada con pan amenaza mi presencia.

-Pensé que te desagradaba- Enserio lo pensé, es más, pienso que todos le desagradan.

-Lo hacías- generalmente las palabras se suavizan antes de dar un fuerte golpe -tómalo como una segunda oportunidad- ¿cuándo pedí la primera? Creo que él no entiende palabras lindas, puede ser una condición médica. -espero no la arruines como la primera- ¡carbonitas puede ser!

-¿sueles ser tan sutil?- la verdad creo conocer la respuesta, pero mejor darle una oportunidad, puede ser que me sorprenda.

-Lo dice a quién lo pillaron en las nubes en medio de clases- touche, quiero paz ante todo. -Suzuno Fuusuke- ¿realmente quiere estrechar mi mano?

-Ryuuji Midorikawa- ¡demonios, tiene las manos frías! Suéltame maldito subnormal de manos heladas. Por fin, su mano está congelada, dudo que algún otro ser vivo pueda tener una parte de su cuerpo tan fría.

-lo sé, el profesor lo repitió varias veces aunque nunca contestaste- no recuerdo eso.

Ahora no sé qué decirle, parece ser tan serio que entiendo porque todos le temen, aunque ya lo vi reír, no sé cómo puede ser así ¿será que por eso no tiene amigos? O ¿no tienes amigos por eso? Creo que tiene sentido lo que dije y si no lo tiene que me parta un rayo...despues de que los cerdos vuelen y el cielo sea rojo. ¡Demonios! Me está mirando, creo que espera que diga algo, él debería de decir algo.

él es tan frio que me incomoda, aunque debo de admitir que no es tan difícil hablarle como a todos los demás, parece más interesado en mí que los demás, vaya, eso me alegra más de lo que debería, quizá porque no muchos quieren hablarme, en verdad nadie quiere hacerlo. ¡Somos iguales! Debe de ser por eso que me dio una "segunda oportunidad"

-¿a qué hora termina la clase?- que bien, logre decir algo fluido, todo debería ser más fácil desde aquí ¿verdad?

-en poco tiempo, supongo- oh, su frialdad congelaría a un maldito pingüino ¿no quiere recuperar los polos? Él vencería el calentamiento global. -vámonos de aquí, si perdemos una clase mejor que sea todo el día- ¡no! ¡Yo no soy tan irresponsable!

-escuche de un nuevo restaurante a pocas horas de aquí- soy una mala persona, muy mala persona, no merezco ser estudiante.

-estas comiendo...- ¡entonces perdóneme jovencito "cuido mi alimentación"!

-no hay problema para eso- claro que no lo hay, aun me queda la mitad pero sé que puedo hacerlo, bien...lo hare.

¡Mierda! ¡Mis cálculos quedaron mal! No puedo comerla toda de un solo...si puedo, lo que no puedo es respirar ¿ahora cómo demonios mastico? Al diablo, mi garganta ya me odiaba desde antes.

¡Lo logre! Sin ahogarme, ahora puedo vivir en paz, pero no entiendo porque Fuusuke se ríe así, otra manada de hienas está atacando, ja, si supiera que pienso de él me mataría ¡oh demonios! Dejo de reírse, creo que lee la mente, pensare en una pared y con eso no podrá leerme. Bien, una pared, pared, pared, pared ¿que no le molesta tener todo el cabello alborotado?

-yo pagaré- ¿dónde estuvo todos estos años? pude ser feliz desde antes.

######

Creo que estoy incomodo, no deja de mirarme ¿qué quiere de mí? ¿Espera que le cuente algo de mi vida? Bien, voy a intentar contarle algo, lo que sea...

-soy vegetariano- ¿qué? ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Quizá lo dijo para romper el hielo, aunque él lo cause, espera, veré el menú...

-enserio pensé que el cerdito con el gorro era solo de adorno- porque solo a mí se me ocurre traer a una persona que comía una hamburguesa vegetariana a un campo de concentración de cerdos.

-voy al baño- creo que lo arruine, por dios, debí saberlo, ahora sí que camina lento, es mi oportunidad de irme y dejarlo solo.

Ni, no hay que huir con el estómago vacío. Viene de regreso ¿tan rápido? No se le ve feliz, ni molesto, es tan neutral.

-yo...

-debo irme- ¡déjame terminar la maldita frase! -toma- vaya, un papel ¿aquí debo de escribir que lo siento? Oh, es...un número telefónico...-hasta luego-

¡Quiere que le hable! Genial, no está molesto, me dio su número telefónico ¿esto nos convierte en amigos? Porque si es así lo pondré en mi lista de amigos, creo que regresare a casa...mejor paseare por ahí hasta aparentar que nunca me fui de clases

Martes.

¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde! Pensé que podía quedarme despierto hasta tarde y despertarme temprano y no hizo ninguna de las dos, sé que no llegare a la primera clase, planeare llegar a la segunda... ¡la primera clase está por terminar! Por lo menos llegare a la segunda, aunque olvide desayunar, mejor me voy deteniendo a comprar algo para comer.

Mi celular está vibrando, eso creo, demonios, no quiero contestar desearía que alguien llegara y lo colgara por mí, aunque tendría que ver mi fondo de pantalla... ¡no es para nada aniñado! Yo soy todo un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas por... mambrú se fue a la guerra que dolor que dolor que pena..¡No! ¡Es el tono de mi celular! Se supone que debe de ser divertido e irónico y para nada infantil, oh, está bien, contestare.

-¿hola?

-¿dónde estás?- es la hiena ártica, reconozco ese tono frio, que quede claro que no es que nadie me hable, le conozco la voz...

-estoy en camino, no tardare más de cinco minutos.- en realidad ya estoy a menos de tres, pero descansare dos, así perderé tiempo y recuperare energía, soy todo un genio.

-te estoy viendo por la ventana- ¿cómo puede hacerlo? Hay árboles atravesados y...oh, ya lo vi ¿debería saludar? -rápido- porque no necesita más palabras para comunicarse ¿cómo era cuando bebé? Lloraba una sola vez por un segundo y ya le tenían el biberón listo, ja, debió de hacer reír a sus padres bastante.

¿Cómo puedo describir las clases? Fácil. A-B-U-R-R-I-D-A-A. Creo que repetí dos veces la misma letra, también creo que nunca aprobé gramática, aunque pude hacerlo y no recuerdo... ¡Ya se cual letra repetí dos veces! La "R".

-entonces, Fx es igual a...- ¿que están diciendo? ¿Qué es Fx? Genial, una araña.

Ven acá pequeña amiguita blanca de ocho patas y aproximadamente seis ojos ¿qué haces por aquí? Es tan pequeña que podría apla... ¡no! ¡Respira pequeña! Queda mucho por que vivir, muchos insectos por comer ¡piensa en tus huevecillos! ¿Que harán sin su madre? Soy un asesino, un maldito asesino que no merece vivir.

-por eso, la historia ha cambiado los últimos años...- creo que le hare una pequeña tumba, lo merece, era una pobre araña...

Todos de luto por el insecto inocente que murió de una trágica manera. Debería cantar en su honor pero no sé si el profesor me dé tiempo de hacerlo...

-se acabaron las clases- ¿qué? Oh, Fuusuke debería de hacerlo decir unas cuantas palabras sobre la pequeña araña -¡vámonos!- adiós pequeño cadáver, me voy con la hiena ártica.

Nunca he ido a casa de amigos, principalmente porque no tengo amigos, aunque ¿Hiroto se contara como amigo? Él siempre está actuando raro y a veces da miedo va más allá de su apariencia. Oh, un gato, quiero tocarlo...mejor no, no vaya a ser como la araña y aplaste al pobre animal bueno, despues de todo no podría ser tan malo, no es tan pequeño como una araña y... ¡demonios le pise la cola! Maldito gato del demonio deja de rasguñarme.

-¡ayuda!- no tenía planeado gritar tan fuerte...pero vaya que duele las garras de este salvaje animal ¡ataca hiena ártica! -usa mirada congelante- ¡joder dije eso en voz alta! Olvídenlo, me quedo con el gato destrozando mi pierna, es mucho mejor.

-no te va a soltar hasta que encuentre algo mejor- sé que está disfrutando esto, se ve en sus congelantes ojos.

¡Pero este no es un gato! ¡Es una maldita piraña! Este no es mi día, tengo derecho a defenderme, no estará mal si lo golpeo, es en defensa propia. Oh, me acaba de soltar, creo que es algo bueno, sí, esta distraído con una luz roja...

-De nada- nunca te dije gracias hiena ártica.

-¡Gane!- otra vez...de las trece veces que hemos jugado él ha ganado todas, incluyendo esta...y decía que nunca había jugado.

-Pensé que habías dicho que nunca jugabas videojuegos- ¡porque si lo dijo!

Trece veces me ha ganado en diferentes juegos, ya no se para que lo intento. Aunque su habitación no es muy grande admito que la casa donde vive si lo es, pero hay como siete personas más viviendo en el mismo lugar...no recuerdo como se les decía, el punto es que entran y salen a cada rato ¡no me dejan concentrarme en el juego! Es por eso que pierdo...si, eso es.

-Nunca lo había hecho, creo que eres muy malo en esto- ¡retráctate hiena! Yo puedo hacerlo mejor.

-otra vez, puedo ganarte.

-No, me aburrí. - como lo odio tanto... ¡enserio puedo ganar! -ven- cree que lo voy a seguir despues de todo, me mata de risa. -¡que vengas con un carajo!

-¡ya voy!- Fuerza Ryuuji...Fuerza, pero algún día... vaya, quiere que suba al techo, no es por presumir pero desde pequeño yo he escalado todo tipo de cosas, esto es pan comido -¡Shhh! Ayuda-

-tienes que sujetarte mejor, dame la mano- de nuevo las manos frías, creo que prefiero caerme... ¡definitivamente prefiero la mano!

En el techo todo se ve más amplió, los techos de las casas son el nuevo suelo y las copas de los arboles los arbustos, el sol parece estarse metiendo, es impresionante como las cosas cambian desde un punto distinto ¿así es como ve las cosas? Por encima de los demás todo es impresionante...

-¡ahhh! ¡Un pájaro se me enredo en el cabello!- ¡no te rías y ayúdame hiena ártica!

Genial, puedo hacer reír a la persona más seria del mundo ¿hasta dónde llegara esto?

Despues de todo los días pasan rápido, Suzuno es alguien fácil de tratar a pesar de algunas cosas...la mayoría de lo que hago le da risa y no se molesta, si arruino algo él lo repara recordándome porque soy un inútil, se burla de mi constantemente y nunca me deja terminar de contarle algo cuando voy en la mejor parte, solo juega videojuegos conmigo para ganarme, me avienta a los gatos y pájaros y mata a mis insectos ¡como lo detesto! Aunque... siempre me espera aun sabiendo que llegaremos tarde, me deja elegir en donde comer e incluso el paga, me trata mejor que los demás y me sonríe, se ríe conmigo, de mí y de lo que hacemos ¿eso se considera un amigo?

-por supuesto.

-lo sabía- espera... ¿¡Que!?-¿me estabas escuchando?

-hablas en voz alta, es imposible no hacerlo ¿vas a saltar o prefieres llorar todo el día en el helicóptero?

Y volvemos al principio... ¿que no explique porque estoy en el helicóptero? Eso es fácil, demasiado, a Suzuno se le ocurrió que sería divertido ¡juro que yo no influí en esta decisión! Aprecio mi vida la que parece que estoy a punto de perder ¡Bien, aquí vamos!

-¿me das la mano?- sí, justo ahora aprecio sus malditas manos congeladas

-¿no quieres también un pañal?- preferiría no saltar del helicóptero -solo no la aprietes de mas, quiero llegar al suelo entero- ja, pensamos lo mismo.

¡Me congelo todo el maldito brazo! Mi paracaídas se abrió y llegue al suelo vivo, la hiena ártica igual, todo paso en un segundo y dentro de ese segundo unos agonizantes minutos en los que solo pude gritar.

¿Quieren saber cómo termino todo esto? Bueno, las Midofantásticas Midoaventuras de Midorikawa junto con su fiel hiena ártica seguirán por mucho tiempo más ¿Qué? ¡No sabíamos que nombre ponerle a esto!


End file.
